


Five By Five

by Whedonista93



Series: Soul Mate AU [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Rare Pairings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve meets Faith... or is it Faith meets Steve?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five By Five

“B, you’re pretty much  _ living _ in Steve Rogers’ apartment. Captain America and the Winter Soldier and all the gorgeous flesh that entails.” Faith all but whined. “All that eye candy. It’s selfish not to share.”

 

Buffy smirked as Steve silently moved closer from his position against one of the training room walls - practically living with the man, she had learned  _ quickly _ that he and Bucky both moved with a silence and grace no one their size had a right to. Also, super soldier hearing was totally on par with Slayer hearing.

 

Steve leaned over the back of Faith’s chair, “You’re welcome anytime, miss.”

 

Faith shot an accusatory glare at Buffy, who grinned unrepentantly, even as she jumped and spun to face Steve with a grin of her own, “Five by five.”

 

Buffy took a picture of Steve’s shocked face to show Bucky, and maybe Tony, later.

 

Then she took another picture, okay, maybe she switched her phone to video (or maybe it had been recording from the moment he had taken a step toward them, it was a thing worth remembering, okay?), of the absolutely  _ filthy _ smirk on his face as he drug his eyes up and down Faith. America’s picture-of-innocence “Golden Boy” should  _ not _ even be capable of that expression, much less be making use of it, but he damn sure was, and Buffy, in her mere month in the Avengers Facility, had made it one of her goals to collect any and everything that might make Tony Stark balk. Steve Roger’s with total lust face? Yeah, that would totally do it. 

 

Faith cocked a hip and smirked, “Like what you see, soldier?”

 

Steve licked his lips, “You have no idea.” Then he seemed to pull himself together into the proper 1940’s gentleman he was supposed to be, “Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?”

 

Faith shrugged, the picture of nonchalance (Buffy, after so many years beside her sister Slayer, could see the tension barely held under the surface, “Love to, sugar. I’ll pick you up at 8.” Then she promptly turned and sauntered away.

 

“Already head over heels, aren’t you?” Buffy smiled up at the flabbergasted look on his face. “She has that affect.”

 

Steve started to smile at her before noticing the phone still in her hand, “Were you recording that?”

 

“I plead the Fifth?”

 

He stalked a couple steps closer to her, hand outstretched, “Hand it over, and no one gets hurt.”

 

Buffy laughed brightly, “No way.”

 

“Buffy…”

 

“Uh-uh. One, do you have any idea how hard Bucky is going to laugh at seeing you so shocked over the whole thing? He guessed who she was three weeks ago! And two, Stark’s face when he sees your sex eyes? No way you are  _ ever _ getting your hands on this phone.”

 

“Wanna bet?” Steve advanced again.

  
Buffy sprinted away, in search of her soulmate, screaming at the top of her lungs without caring who was in hearing range, “Buucckkkyyyy, your boyfriend is threatening me!”


End file.
